Under his wing
by Light Gaia
Summary: Dick Grayson has been under the watchful eye of Bruce Wayne and went from a fulltime Arcobat to the Batman's most loyal sidekick. Dick cares about Bruce more than just a guardian but does Bruce care about him too? Or is he an arrogant millionaire just like everyone says he is? Not yaoi. one shot.


School is finally over and everyone shoved their books in their lockers, Richard wanted nothing more than to go home,Many envious kids watched Richard enter a limo,except for one redhaired girl who remained in the background.

Richard greeted Alfred happily and leaned in the seat looking outside but his peaceful day hasn't started yet.

His teacher and another employee will be visiting to see how the students are doing at home,and discuss his progress at school,he wasn't in the mood for this chat but the sooner he finishes the sooner the teacher can leave.

After an hour or so the doorbell rang, Alfred escorted the people inside,and they curiously looked around as they followed Alfred.

Richard was asked to come down and the questioning began

Alfred came from the kitchen with a cup of tea for the teacher and could hear their conversation from behind the door.

"Mister Wayne is a wonderful Guardian so far, i feared that I might ended up in a strict Household without a social life but it's the exact opposite

"As far as Bruce is conserned aslong as I do my Karate excercises I can do as I want"

..within reason ofcourse" Richard added when the teacher was an inch away of reporting that.

Alfred only smiled as he lay down the tray,and Richard snatched a cookie from the tray,a bit of Sugar might keep him awake during this boring hour.

"What I mean is,..Bruce might not be the most affectionate person but he's a good man,he went through the same Traumatic incident as I did,and does whatever he can to help me." Richard said.

"He's a type of person that is in the goldy locks zone, he's in the background but yet nurturing at time same time,not protective but not neglectful either".

I have plenty of space to grow and do my thing,but I also need to do arrants like getting something at the shop do my homework,or minor chores around the house"

"Which is a good thing,you can't have rights but no responsibility or vice versa,"

Richard paused letting the two guest write down what he was saying,

After all of that was over Richard remained in his room thinking about his life from how he went from an Acrobat to the Batmans side kick.

the horrid flashbacks about his parents falling to their deaths haven't disappeared yet, at times it flashes before his eyes,Bruce understands how it feels and has been very compassionate.

it was a dark day for him,but when horrible things happen good people might enter your life.

***1 _year ago***_

a young redhaired news reporter in her late 20's was telling the viewers at home about the horrible event that took place,

clips was shown where the flying graysons died and a boy in tears who was escorted to the Police station.

 _"we still don't know who's behind this but the death of the Grayson wasn't accidentally, according to Commissioner Gordon the iron ropes have been tempered that lead to this tragic incident_ " The woman said.

"The commissioner also said that he will not rest until the ones who are responsible for this are behind bars"

a hand pressed the button on the controller to turn the TV off,It was a bit too much to handle for the owner of that Circus.

an elderly man blinked his tears away,hopefully the Batman will bring Dick and his parents justice.

Richard had a hard time to cope with his loss,he's been living temporarily with the owner of the Circus,he's been kind to him and encouraging to have a walk outside,and invite his friends from the circus,fearing that staying inside and alone all the time only feeds the depression.

Everytime Richard stays by himself tears automatically build up,the pain was horrible.

his parents are gone and he's all alone in this world, Haly was trying to have custody over Dick but the chances are very slim due to his age. He'll end up in an orphanage and he'll never see his friends or Haly again for a very long time.

That made Richard cry even louder burrying his face into a pillow, a light shined in his bedroom he looked up and Haly looked in the child's red swollen eyes with sadness.

"I brought you a treat incase you are hungry" The elder said placing the slice of Pizza and hot chocolate milk on the nightstand.

Richard whiped his face and clung onto Haly as soon as he was about to leave,

"Haly" Richard wept.

"I don't want to go to an Orphanage!..I want to say with you" Richard said heartfelt.

"I..promise I'll do whatever you say and never disobey but please don't send me away" Richard begged like he's pleading for his life.

Haly placed a hand on the sobbing boys head,he knew that if the court decides that Dick has to go then there isn't much he can do.

"Dick" Haly said, "You know that I want nothing more than keeping you from going to the Orphanage"

"I promise I'll fight for you" Haly said and his eyes started to tear up a bit too,Richard sobbed and gulped but managed to give a nod.

Haly brought him into an Embrace letting the child cry.

"I promise you are going to be allright dickie"

* * *

Almost a week has passed and only 24 hours and the Judge will decide where Richard will be going,

and to be fair Richard was sure that the Judge will decide that Haly won't be a suitable caregiver and he fell in a deep depression,

he walked through the busy street on his way home,he didn't bother to talk to anyone,he just wanted to be left alone.

tears rolled down his face and he couldn't take it anymore,his life is over and there is no point to continiue living.

he made his way to the Gotham bridge,luckily no one was there,Richard braced himself and wanted to climb over the bridge.

he stood on the ramp ready to let go but then Haly intered his thoughts,and immediately regretted not saying Goodbye to him first.

Most people who commit suicide Always leave a note,Haly has been so good to him and he deserves a proper goodbye.

Richard climbed back from the bridge and hurried home,It started to rain,it went from a drizzle to a thundering water splashing envoriment.

Richard held the keys shakily in his hands and closed the door with a bang,he removed his hood panting leaving his coat to dry at the central warming.

He entered the living room and saw Haly offering tea to someone.

"Ah there you are" Haly smiled happy and took Richards hand escorting him to a man sitting on the couch.

It was a rich man dressed in a suit eyeing Richard welcoming.

"Richard this is Mister Bruce Wayne from Wayne enterprises" Haly said and Richard carefully hook his hand,wondering what on Earth is going on and why would a wealthy man come here?

"Mister Wayne came all the way here to ask you something important" Haly said and the man nodded a bit.

"Richard Í am terribly sorry for what happened to you,..and I have no intentions to force you into anything" Bruce began.

"You can choose to live in the Orphanage or I can take you in..as a foster son..If you'll have me" Bruce said and kneeled down to the child.

Richard couldn't believe what he almost did to himself,if he jumped then not only would he hurt Haly even more but also miss out the chance to grow up in a new family that can provide him a future.

Haly was right all a long and Richard started to cry,he clung onto Bruce startling the man and Richard let out a wail it was damped as he nuzzled his face in Bruce's shoulder.

Carefully Bruce returned the embrace,rembering that night at the Police station where Alfred picked him up,they hugged and Alfred told him that he'll never leave his side.

And Bruce won't leave Richiards side ever. Bruce backed away wiping Richards tears away,

"Let's go home" Bruce gently said and held the child hand tight. Richard remained next to him,he still couldn't believe it. And he will be good so that Bruce will never change his mind about the adoption.

"Thank you Bruce," Haly said almost becoming emotional aswel.

"It's the least I could do" Bruce said humbled.

* * *

Haly and Richard said their goodbye but Richard couldn't say anything comprehensible at the moment,Bruce carried Richard outside and Alfred came to his side holding an Umbrella.

"Are you allright?" Bruce asked feeling a bit bad for taking Richard away,Richard tightened his grip on Bruce's coat but didn't answer him.

he kept his tear soaked face hidden against Bruce's shoulder,the poor child has made his whole suit wet but he didn't care.

Richard needs a guardian to help him through those dark times like Alfred has done for him.

Bruce left Richard in the Limo,Richard watched him enter Haly's house again to have a short talk in private.

Richard looked at Alfred and sat close to him,the sobbing has lessened but he still seemed a bit shaken.

Bruce returned and Alfred started the car,the limo drove smoothly and Richard looked behind him seeing Haly wave him goodbye,Richard smiled waving back,he knew they'll see eachother again.

 ** _-/-_**

Richard breathed out thinking back about the day he was adopted,he never told Bruce that he was suicidal out of shame,but he did told him a couple of times that Bruce saved his life. Richard was looking in a magazine with accessories for sale,

He wants to buy one of those things since tomorrow will be a special day,he wants to show Bruce he cares about him and hopefully he feels the same.

Bruce has been busy solving murder cases and try to find people that have been missing,he wished he could join but some missions are too dangerous

if only he could prove that he can handle these kind of missions aswell,

Richard heard the gate open and Bruce's limo drove in the front garden.

Richard went down and opened the door before Bruce could fetch his keys from his pocket.

"Hi Bruce" Richard said,and Bruce smiled at him in return,Richard has finally ceased to call him Mister Wayne,

"Hey Dick how did the chat go?" Bruce asked.

"Well.." Richard said looking at the ground.

"Actually I lied to my teacher," Richard admitted. and eyed Bruce a bit saddened.

"I pretty much told them we hang out all the time,but that's not really true,"

I'm only with you when we beat the snot out of bankrobbers and never go out and shoot some hoops together." Richard said.

"Dick you know I'm working around the clock to find your Parents killer,I won't let this remain unpunished" Bruce said serious.

"And I'm thankful for that,but I need a Father..like Gotham needs a Batman" Richard admitted.

Bruce sighed,eying the child,"Got any tests to do at school or anything important"? Bruce asked.

"No.." Richard admitted.

"Good..I'll call you sick tomorrow, after that we'll shoot some hoops" Bruce said smiling a bit.

"Really?" Richard squeaked failing to hide his excitement and Bruce confirmed it,

"Just this once ok"? Bruce said authoritative.

"No problem" Richard said skipping after Bruce.

a light shined in the sky and the shadow was seen on the floor,Bruce looked up and saw the Bat signal.

"Dick we'll have a chat later" Bruce said and suited up,

The engine of the Batmobile roared with shrieking tires as it sped up going through an Underground tunnel.

"Yes Commisioner?" Batman said keeping his voice low"..Batman heard what Gordon had to say and Batman narrowed his eyes.

" I'm on my way" Batman said pushing a button and a large turbo engine came out of the trunk.

Batman was thinking about turning back and drop Robin wishing he didn't take him along but there is no second to waste.

Batman remained quiet the whole ride,Robin looked at him in the corner of his eye wondering what Gordon has said to make him so tensed up like that.

"Can I?"

"No!" Batman said short. already knowing what Robin is about to ask.

"But we are a team!" Robin argued back.

"Joker is a madman If he ever harms you..then I'm not sure if I can stop myself from killing him" Batman said.

Robin remained quiet for a minute,did Batman really just said that?

The Batmobile's engine roared and skillfully parked in an ally,

batman got out,robin undid his seatbelt, "Stay here or you'll answer to me!" Batman warned and disappeared to the rooftops.

"Aww man" Robin pouted and remained seated with his arms crossed,the car made a sound startling Robin and it changed in a normal looking family car with seeproof windows.

Robin couldn't get over his foul mood,

"It's not fair..I'm not a some helpless kid" Robin complained,after waiting more than an hour Robin was fed up and found a way to get out of the car,

Batman might be pissed but what if he's in danger and he's the only one that can help him?

Robin ignored his guilt and decided it was the right thing to do.

-/-

After looking for Batman he could see a glimpse of a cowl disappear into an enterance he assumed it was his guardian and wanted to go after him but a shadow towered over him fearing that Batman is on to him,he turned but was smacked with a bat by an unknown figure.

Robin fell face down on the ground and both of his ankles were grabbed and and dragged Robin away.

Robin was in a dark place, he felt drowsy and could hear the Joker giggle as his footsteps comes closer,

Robin received a slap across the face and he was wide awake and gasped when he saw the Joker grinning sinister at him from ear to ear.

he was in some kind of cold cabin,and there was a tank with green goop close to the joker.

The Joker looked where Robin was looking and looked back at the terrified boy wonder.

"Wonder what that is boy blunder?" The Joker asked. "I'll show you"

A screen popped up with a press of a button and Robin witnessed what that strange gas is doing to it's victims.

Robin looked at them in shock,those were the civilians that have gone missing for days,they were dressed in hospital gowns and were rolling on the ground with laughter,the laughter didn't stop and Robin looked away from the screen.

"That was only a small dose,that alone made their brain turn into succotash,Imagine what would happen to you when you enhale the whole thing"The Joker said through grins.

Robin just breathed like he is on the verge of hyperventilating,If he ever escapes he'll redo his oath before he became Robin. The oath was to never ignore a direct order from Batman and Robin truly felt like a fool for doing it in the first place.

The Joker witnessed Batman's arrival in the security camera,he smirked and ordered his men to leave,

"Well now enjoy your stay,make yourself quite at home..bye bye" The Joker said pressing the button to activate the timer.

The Clock started ticking,and Robin was overwhelmed with despair,the cuffs were tightly around his wrists making them burn with the slightest movement.

Robin looked at the timer again 25 minutes are left,Batman doesn't know where he is and both of them are going to die and It's all his fault.

Batman entered a place that seems like an abandonned werehouse,it was quiet but Batman noticed an aimer from a machine gun and dodged and hid near a crate before the bullet hit him.

Swiftly Batman swung a Bataraang towards the machine shutting it down. a garage like door opened and people with chainsaws iron chains and crowbars spawned out, all of them had clown make up and green hairspray in their hair but you could still see their natural ahir colour through it.

They attacked batman in groups,despite being out numbered the Batman managed to beat the crap out of all of them.

one of them tried to crawl away,but Batman shoved him against the wall, "Where are the codes for the Crypto seuencer? I want that keycard now!" Batman barked.

"I don't know where it is!" The scumbag said. "Joker left it somewhere near the room where he kept that kid as a hostage"

"Hostage!" Batman repeated fearing the worst.

"Who?!"Batman demanded, "speak!"

"Robin" The scum said before passing out.

Time froze and Batmans body temprature dropped, "Damnit!"

He gave Robin strict orders not to leave the Batmobile,If the boy is harmed then the Joker is going to wish he never escaped from Arkam.

-/-

The Joker remained in a locked cabin where he's safe from the horrid gas that might spread over the whole hide out in a handful of minutes,it might wipe out most of his men but who cares? It's not like they are irreplacable.

he hummed a bit as he kept both of his feet on the desk,he looked up when he thought he heard a sound,the security lock on the door has been hacked and the door shoved open.

a hostile figure came in and Joker threw acid towards the intruder,and hid behind his desk it screamed and yelped in pain having his skin peeled off by the flesh devouring acid. It was only one of his hench men.

"Eh..oops" The Joker said suprised,he felt something coming from behind and lashed out, Batman caught his blow,kneeing him in his junk.

Batman roughly grabbed him by the hair slamming his head against the wooden desk,and tossed the Joker on the ground like trash.

"Where is Robin? What have you done to him!" Batman said enraged.

Batman walked over to him as the Joker tried to get away,he grabbed joker by the collar breaking his nose,

"Where is he?" Batman shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about" The joker said trying to weasel his way out of this.

Batman got behind him and puts preasure on his arm and was ready to break it,"Where?" Batman said but when Joker didn't give a satifying answer Batman snapped his arm and the joker laughed and groaned in pain at the same time.

"I'm not going to ask you again,"Batman shouted.

Where-Is-Robin!"

"Go to hell bats! You and that little vermin" The Joker went from jolly to spiteful.

Batman felt his blood boil and stepped on the Jokers head,and left him there,not caring if he's alive or not.

-/-

Robin tried wiggling his wrist free from the slightly bigger cuffs he managed to free one hand but the chair fell down,

Robin rolled on his back grabbing a pin out of his boot,he fondled with the lockhole and heard a light snap,the cuff loosened from his ankles

He glanced at the timer and cold sweat traveled down his face,panicked he tried to open the door where the bomb is sealed in.

only 10 more seconds and it's done for him. Robin braced for inpact and he remained shivering on the ground,wishing he just did what Batman told him and he wouldn't be in this mess. the timer went passed the 4 and when it was about to reach to one, the power shut down.

Robin removed his hands from his head carefully, looking around him frantically, the bomb didn't go off.

Robin's heart still pounded in his throat and gathered himself onto his feet and raced to the door,the door was stuck,but no longer locked, Robin placed his foot on the side and managed to open the door,Robin tried get through the gap,it was a struggle but he finally got out,taking a sprint,he tried to remember as much as he can where the enterance to this facility was and hopfully he won't run into the Joker.

Robin breathed heavily,he could hear his own breathing echoe,he heard a sound behind him and continiued running,

he reached to a elevator,smashed the button in a panicked matter,fearing that the Joker could pop in any second,maybe the Joker deliberately let him out just to hunt him down. the elevator reached the last floor Robin rushed out,he could see light shining through a door and he knew he made it,

"Please don't let it be locked" Robin prayed,and grabbed the knob. "Yes"! Robin cried and closed the door behind him placing a barrel behind it.

He was on a large roof top and had no idea how to get off,Robin couldn't go back in there to find a different exit but without his utility belt there is no where for him to go.

Robin felt the shadow of two pointy ears and heard heavy footsteps in the puddles of rain water.

The boy wonder gulped with effort and slowly turned around,The hair on Robin's neck rised as he felt chills down his spine.

Batman stood there, boy he was pissed but didn't say a word for a moment.

"Get back to the car...NOW!" Batman growled.

Robin flinched looking up at Batman again.."Before you kick my ass for leaving the batmobile may I ask what time it is"? Robin squeaked.

Batman shot him a death glare but offered Robin his wrist. A digital clock apeared on his batsuit showing It's already over 1 am.

Robin hugged Batman around the waist tight, Batman didn't understand why Robin is acting so weird all of the sudden.

"Happy Fathers day" Robin said looking up still hugging Batman.

"I L..love you" Robin said.

Batman didn't push him away,instead he returned the kind gesture,Robin flinched when Batman held one arm around him.

"I love you too" Batman said dropping the gruff tone making him sound like himself.

Robin became jolly and hugged batman tighter as they shared their moment on a large building. he felt so happy that Bruce feels the same about him.

Bruce rarely held him,and it felt so comforting,Robin felt protected from all harm under Bruce's wing,and he'll never do anything to put them in danger ever again.

"You're still grounded" Batman said stoic.

"Awww"

 **A/N:** **First of all** **Happy Fathers day,**

 **I wanted to post it last year but I didn't had enough Idea's and it's a bit odd to post a Father's day fic while It's already over.**

 **This is my first attempt of writing a Father and son fic between Batman and Robin without making Bruce out of character like most writers do.**

 **Light Gaia**


End file.
